Sacrifice Hitsugaya Toushiro x Kurosaki Karin
by GrnEydDvl
Summary: Part 3. Final part of my story. The first two parts were Hatsukoi-first love, and Advice. Hitsugaya and Karin are faced with a life altering decision. What will they choose to do and how will it affect them?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, third and final part of my story. Thank all of ****you**** who have stuck with it, I hope you've enjoyed it so far and I think you'll like this part. Thank you for your messages, they really mean a lot to me. Again, if you have not read my other stories, ****Hatsukoi**** and Advice, then you will probably not understand this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.**

Last time we jumped 10 years, so this time, let's jump 15. (Most of this is irrelevant, but I think it's cute anyway so I'm putting it in.) Hitsugaya Toushiro married Kurosaki Karin on the 10th anniversary of their parting. At that time, they had exchanged green bracelets, so they found it only fitting to choose this date as the time to exchange wedding rings. A year later, Jinta, his face as red as his hair, mustered up all the courage he had and proposed to Yuzu. At their wedding, Rukia created quite a spectacle by throwing Ichigo all the way across the dance floor and insisting that he be a man and marry her already. So everyone's married off. Yuzu moved into the Urahara Shop, Ichigo and Rukia moved with Isshin (who exerted his right to live with his eldest child) into the apartment above Ichigo's kendo dojo, leaving the little house behind the Kurosaki clinic to Toushiro and Karin (I call him Toushiro now because, well, there's more than one Hitsugaya in the story this time.) As Ichigo was now traveling back and forth to Soul Society with Rukia every month, Isshin and Toushiro took over management of the kendo dojo. Karin and Yuzu jointly manage the Kurosaki clinic. Is that all that happened? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Karin was in the kitchen, washing dishes. She hated domestic work, and was still not particularly good at it, but ever since Yuzu had married Jinta and moved out, cooking and cleaning became her responsibility. But Toushiro never complained about her poor culinary skills, so she didn't mind so much. She looked out the window where Toushiro was sparring with an 11 year old boy. Shiromaru looked so much like his father it was uncanny, and those who had known Toushiro when he looked like a child found the resemblance remarkable. He had the same white hair and sharp green eyes. He had also inherited, much to his parent's chagrin and Isshin's amusement, his father's cheekiness. But for an 11 year old, he was surprisingly good at kendo. Well, it wasn't that unusual, considering the rest of his family.

"And the hollow goes boom!" squeaked a 5 year old girl who was playing with action figures on the floor next to Karin. Karin looked at her daughter and said sweetly,

"Momo-chan, hollows don't go boom when they're killed. They kind of sizzle."

"I know that," Momo replied without looking up. "But this shinigami used kido, so the hollow exploded!" Karin laughed.

"Only in this house," she thought to herself. Momo had also inherited Toushiro's eyes, but had raven hair like Karin. Everyone who met her marveled at her beauty. Karin opened the window and leaned out.

"Anata, Shiromaru!" she called out. "Dinner time!"

"Hai!" they called back

"Oi, Shiromaru, you smell awful!" Karin told her son when he entered the kitchen. "Go change before dinner!"

"Demo okaro," he whined, "you don't make oyaji change!"

"Your father doesn't even break a sweat from a workout like that." Shiromaru scoffed.

"Listen to your mother," Toushiro admonished his son, coming over to Karin and kissing her on the cheek.

"Fine!" Shiromaru barked. "But I'm taking this with me!" and he reached down and snatched Momo's shinigami doll out of her hands.

"Oniisan, give it back!" she cried, chasing him out of the room and jumping for her toy as he dangled the doll out of her reach.

"Dagu, how did we raise such a brat?" Toushiro asked Karin, grabbing the doll and handing it to his daughter before lightly cuffing Shiromaru on the back of the head. "How do you like it?" And before Shiromaru could react, Toushiro had grabbed his waist and hoisted him about his head.

"Oyaji! I'm dizzy! Put me down!" Shiromaru laughed hysterically as Toushiro spun him around.

"Otousan, me next, me next!" Momo begged, pulling on Toushiro's leg. Karin laughed joyfully. She loved everything about her family. She was thankful everyday that Toushiro had decided to leave Soul Society and return to her. She just wished there was a way to show him how truly grateful she really was.


	3. Chapter 3

"No!" Karin said sternly

"Why not!" Shiromaru yelled back.

"You're too young!" They were having the same argument for the hundredth time.

"That's ridiculous!" Shiromaru complained. "Oyaji was already a taicho at my age!" Karin and Toushiro glanced and each other and sighed. Shiromaru desperately wanted to be a shinigami, and who could blame him. Karin and Toushiro knew they would have to let him one day, but for now he was too immature and irresponsible. But they also knew that none of their arguments were particularly convincing.

"Shiromaru," Toushiro said in a strained voice. "I've told you over and over, time works differently in Soul Society and people age differently. I was not a taicho at your age, I just looked your age. Besides you're a human."

"I'm only a quarter human! Ichi-ji is a shinigami and he's half human!"

"Ichi-nii had extenuating circumstances," Karin said, who knew the full story of Rukia's execution.

"Demo, what happens if a hollow attacks me?!" Shiromaru continued, refusing to give in. "You know I get targeted more often because of my reiatsu, just last week…"

"You know enough kido to keep hollow at bay until help arrives," Toushiro said sighing.

"Yeah, way of binding one, a lot of help that does me."

"It helps plenty," Toushiro said, taking a sip of tea. "You're too much of a show off to be trusted with shinigami powers."

"No one could see me as a shinigami, so who would I be showing off to?" Shiromaru mumbled crossing his arms.

"Shiromaru, I'm sick of this argument!" Toushiro reprimanded. "Right now, you're not strong enough to become a shinigami. The process is extremely dangerous, Ichigo almost died attempting it, and you're not even at the level he was at. Prove that you're worthy of the responsibility, and then we'll think about it." That usually shut Shiromaru up, at least for a while. "Now tell me about what you and Kentaro-ji did today."


	4. Chapter 4

The Hitsugaya family was relaxing. Dinner was over, but it wasn't yet time to go to bed. Momo was playing with her action figures, Karin was helping Shiromaru with his homework, and Toushiro was reading. It was a pleasant evening. Suddenly, Toushiro stiffened. He sat up straight and his eyes narrowed.

"This reiatsu," he said under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Shiromaru asked excitedly. "It is a hollow?" Toushiro shook his head. He stood up, walked to the front door and opened it wide. On the doorstep were two people Toushiro had not seen in a very long time.

"See, what did I tell you Hinamori!" Matsumoto said excitedly. "I told you the taicho would know we were here without knocking!" Hinamori grinned sheepishly. The three stared at each other for a moment.

"Eeee! It's so good to see you again taicho!" Matsumoto squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around Toushiro's head.

"Kora, Matsumoto, I can't breathe!" he gasped, pushing her off.

"It's good to see you again Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said nervously.

"Ah, it's good to see you too Hinamori," Toushiro said kindly.

"Nanda, taicho, aren't you glad to see me?" Matsumoto whined.

"No!" Toushiro said curtly.

"No fair! Ah Karin!" she cried spotting Karin who had come over. "Look at you, you're all grown up!"

"It's so nice to see you, Matsumoto-san," Karin said, giving her a hug. "And you must be Hinamori-san. I've heard so much about you. It's great to finally meet you!"

"It's great to meet you too!" Hinamori said brightly.

"Oi, oyaji, okaro. Who're the chicks?" Shiromaru had come over to see what all the commotion was.

"Segoi taicho!" Matsumoto marveled. "He looks just like you!"

"Honto!" Hinamori agreed.

"This is Shiromaru," Karin introduced her son.

"Neh, oyaji, why didn't you tell me you knew such hot babes?" Karin rapped him on the top of his head.

"Cheeky little brat like you too!" Hinamori said as Matsumoto laughed.

"Urusai," Toushiro grinned.

"Momo-chan," Karin called to her daughter. "Come and meet your namesake."

"Momo-chan?" Matsumoto wondered as Momo walked shyly over to her mother, who lifted her into her arms.

"Domo," Momo said timidly. Hinamori looked touched.

"Hitsugaya-kun, did you really…"

"Mah ne," he said, slightly embarrassed. There was awkward silence for a few moments. Finally Karin broke it.

"Anata, don't be rude. Come on in, I'll make you some tea."

"Arigato!" Matsumoto said brightly. They followed her into the kitchen. Karin placed tea in front of Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Toushiro.

"I'll leave you alone," she said. "I'm sure you have lots to talk about."

"Arigato Karin," Toushiro said as she closed the door behind her. Karin sighed deeply.

"Oi, okaro," Shiromaru said. "Just who are they?"

"Matsumoto-san was your father's fukutaicho. She's now taicho of 10th squad in his place. And Hinamori-san…" she paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to describe Hinamori.

"Well, she's his oldest and dearest friend. They were raised together like siblings. Of everything your father left behind in Soul Society, he misses those two women the most." Shiromaru gaped at his mother. Sure he knew all about Soul Society, but his father had rarely told him anything personal. His father wasn't one for expressing sentimentality. He was surprised his mother even knew this much. Karin kneeled and placed a hand on Shiromaru's shoulder. She looked at him seriously.

"Listen Shiromaru. A taicho and fukutaicho don't come to the human world for no reason. They're not here just to chat. Your father knows this too. It means that something serious is about to happen, or is happening. I want you to be prepared for trouble. And changes. Do you understand?" Shiromaru nodded. His mother was rarely this serious. It scared him slightly.

"Demo," she continued in a lighter tone, "whatever they're here for, I'm very glad they came. Those women are very important to your father. You treat them with respect, you hear!" Shiromaru smiled brightly. This was something he could understand.

"Of course I will!" Karin shook her head. They both knew her warning would go entirely unheeded.

**(Note: If you still don't get the kid's names,****Momo**** is named after ****Hinamori****Momo**** and ****Shiromaru**** is a combination of the ****Shiro**** from ****Toushiro**** and the ****Maru**** from ****Hyourinmaru**


	5. Chapter 5

Toushiro sat down at the table across from Matsumoto and Hinamori.

"So," he said, looking from one to the other. "Why are you here?"

"Still so cold, taicho?" Matsumoto teased. "Why can't we just come to visit you?"

"A taicho and a fukutaicho don't have time for a casual visit," Toushiro said seriously. "Something's wrong. What happened?" Matsumoto and Hinamori glanced at each other. Matsumoto sighed.

"Well," she began "a few months ago, a new hollow appeared. Based on his reiatsu and abilities, we think he is a remnant Arrancar from the Aizen affair. He has been hiding in Hueco Mundo all this time, and has gained tremendous power. Numerous troops that were sent out to fight him never returned. Komamura taicho went out to face him, but was brutally injured. His life is not in danger, but he's still unconscious. Two weeks ago, the Arrancar reappeared again, and Yamamoto soutaicho decided to face it himself. Kuchiki taicho went with him. Kuchiki taicho attacked the Arrancar first, but was badly injured and became unable to fight, so Yamamoto soutaicho faced him alone. Kuchiki taicho said it was one of the most incredible battles he had ever seen, but the soutaicho, well, he…he suffered serious injuries, more serious even than Komamura taicho. The Arrancar disappeared before Yamamoto soutaicho could finish him off. Apparently, Kuchiki taicho stayed with the soutaicho to administer emergency treatment instead of following the Arrancar, but before Unohana taicho could reach them…" Matsumoto struggled with her words, "Yamamoto soutaicho died."

Toushiro was in shock. It took him a few moments to digest Matsumoto's last sentence. Yamamoto soutaicho…dead? He couldn't believe it. Yamamoto soutaicho had been a staple in Soul Society for as long as Toushiro could remember. He was like a rock, a constant force, the one person who would always be there. And now he was dead.

"After the funeral," Matsumoto continued, pity written all over her face "the taichos met. We've had many meetings over the past week with Central Room 46, and decided we need a new soutaicho as soon as possible."

"Bakata," Toushiro said, trying to regain his composure. "As a former taicho, you want my opinion on the next soutaicho. Kuchiki is the logical choice. He's likely the strongest taicho, and the most famous as well. He'll make an excellent soutaicho." Matsumoto and Hinamori exchanged a quick look.

"Yes, well, that's what we thought too. All the taichos agreed. Except Kuchiki taicho. Apparently, when he was attempting to heal Yamamoto soutaicho, the soutaicho said to him, 'Kuchiki, I'm sure I won't survive this. My injuries are too deep. I want, in my final moments, to name my successor. There is one shinigami who shines above all others, who is stronger even than me. Promise me, that you will offer the position of soutaicho to the retired former taicho, Hitsugaya Toushiro.'" Matsumoto beamed at Toushiro. "That's why we're here."

Toushiro didn't know how to react. Soutaicho?! Him! He couldn't believe his ears. But, he had retired for a reason and knew his answer.

"No," he said shortly. "Gomen, but I can't leave my family. My life is here now." Matsumoto laughed.

"Taicho! Do you really think Soul Society would make you abandon your family? You're the soutaicho, it's your prerogative to bring humans to Soul Society if you wish. And anyway, all the taichos agreed that your family should accompany you." Toushiro stared at them blankly. He didn't know what to say.

"Think about it Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said. "Talk with your family. You can make the decision together."


	6. Chapter 6

Toushiro was staring absentmindedly out his bedroom window. He sighed deeply. Soutaicho. A chance to return to Soul Society. As much as he loved his family, Toushiro couldn't help missing that place. And running a kendo dojo just wasn't the same as being a taicho. He couldn't deny that the thought of returning excited him and yet…He shook his head.

"It's not really my decision is it?" he thought. He would ask Karin about it. If she wanted to stay, then he would refuse the offer without giving it a second thought. But if she wanted to go…

The door opened and Toushiro turned around. It was Karin.

"I put Matsumoto-san and Hinamori-san in Momo's room. It took a while to convince Shiromaru to let Momo sleep with him, but he gave in eventually." She paused, trying to keep her face steady, but her eyes betrayed her concern.

"It must be really wonderful to see them again."

Toushiro looked at his wife. He loved her so much it was like a physical being constantly gripping his heart. He had no regrets about leaving Soul Society to be with her, yet here he was, trying to ask her to return with him. He knew that she was anxious about the sudden appearance of Matsumoto and Hinamori, but talked about mundane things to pretend she wasn't, for his sake. He loved her even more.

"Karin," he said gazing into her eyes. "Matsumoto and Hinamori came here to inform me of the death of Yamamoto soutaicho. And to offer the position to me." Karin's eyes widened. "They've invited our whole family to Soul Society so I can take the position. I don't have to go if I don't want to, there are plenty of other candidates but…"

"Anata that's wonderful!" Karin said, her face lighting up and a smile growing on her lips. "You can finally go back to Soul Society! And soutaicho! I'm so proud of you!" Toushiro didn't know what to say.

"Really?" he said surprised. "You really want to go?" Karin looked at him affectionately.

"Anata, all these years I've never been able to show you just how grateful I am to you that you gave up everything to be with me. Now I can. I can do the same for you."

"Demo Shiromaru, Momo..."

"Momo's too young to know the difference, and can you honestly tell me Shiromaru will protest? He'll be thrilled. We'll send him to the Shinigami Academy, we won't be able to stop him anyway, and maybe it'll finally whip him into shape."

"Demo…" Toushiro still couldn't believe this. Karin rolled her eyes. She pushed him backwards so that he toppled onto the bed.

"Look," Karin insisted, standing over him, "if I say we're going than we're going. End of discussion." Toushiro's face broke into a huge grin.

"Oi!" he said, grabbing Karin and pulling her down next to him. "Who said it was your decision? I'm the one with the offer here!" He couldn't contain his happiness. He was going back to Soul Society with the people he loved the most. He was going to be soutaicho. He wrapped his arms around Karin and buried his face in her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were extremely hectic in the Hitsugaya household. They needed an excuse for their sudden disappearance, so they spread the word that Toushiro had been offered the position of head sensei at a prestigious kendo school in France. Matsumoto returned to Soul Society to help with preparations for the new soutaicho, but Hinamori stayed. Toushiro had been away from Soul Society for 15 years, so she updated him on the important events that had occurred and the ranks and squad positions of the new shinigami. Karin visited Yuzu and Jinta and insisted that they take possession of the house behind the Kurosaki clinic.

"The house will be empty now, and besides, it's high time you moved out of that awful shop," she told a tearful Yuzu. Shiromaru was overjoyed at the prospect of moving to Soul Society.

"My oyaji's a big shot there! They're all going to call me Shiromaru-sama!" he bragged to his friends.

Finally, packed and ready to leave, the Hitsugaya family stood in the basement of the Urahara Shop where Isshin and Urahara had prepared a special senkai gate for Karin, Shiromaru, and Momo. Yuzu hugged Karin and Toushiro and Isshin shook hands.

Suddenly, a senkai gate appeared next to them and two people stepped out.

"Ukitake, Matsumoto!" Toushiro said startled. "What are you doing here?"

"We're your honor guard," Ukitake told him. "The soutaicho shouldn't enter Soul Society alone." He smiled. "It's good to see you again, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ah," Toushiro smiled back. "It's good to see you too, Ukitake." Ukitake turned to Matsumoto.

"You were right," he said to her. "He has changed."

"And just how have I changed?" Toushiro insisted.

"You smile now," he said sincerely.

"Urusai," said Toushiro as everyone else laughed.

"Hai hai!" said Urahara clapping his hands. "This gate won't stay open all day!"

"Time to go," Karin said.

"Ah," Toushiro agreed. They said their final goodbyes, and together, the Hitsugaya family stepped through the senkai gate and into their new life.


	8. Chapter 8

Toushiro breathed deeply. He had forgotten how wonderful the air in Soul Society was. There were so many spirit particles here. His body felt light without the gigai he had lived in for 15 years. His eyes passed over the streets of Seretai that spread out before him. Karin stood next to him and squeezed his hand.

"Welcome home," she said brightly. Toushiro smiled.

The induction ceremony took place that afternoon. It was surprisingly similar to the retirement ceremony, except this time he put on taicho robes rather than taking them off. First squad taicho, soutaicho of the Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toushiro. As he looked out over the crowd, Toushiro felt happier than he had in a very long time.

The Hitsugayas adjusted quickly to their new life. Shiromaru entered the Shinigami Academy and for the first time in his life, he was actually enjoying his classes. Momo instantly befriended Yachiru, and subsequently spent a great deal of time with 11th squad. Karin made it her duty to meet as many shinigami as she could. She was, after all, the soutaicho's wife. It didn't matter where they were. As long as they were together, the Hitsugaya family would thrive. They were a strong-willed bunch.


	9. Chapter 9

Karin walked down the hall holding a cup of tea on a tray. Everyone she passed bowed deeply.

"Hello, Karin-sama!" She smiled at all of them and greeted them by name. They had only been in Soul Society a month and it was already starting to feel like home. Karin had no regrets about leaving and yet…well something didn't feel right. She wasn't even sure what it was, but she was antsy and restless. However, she wanted to hide these feelings from Toushiro. She didn't want him to think she was unhappy. She reached her destination and knocked.

"Sumimasen!" she called out.

"Come in!" said a voice. Karin slid the door open and approached the desk. Toushiro was buried in paperwork but he put it down as Karin placed the tea in front of him.

"Dozo," she said sweetly. Toushiro sighed and stared at the tea.

"Karin, how many times have I told you? You don't need to knock. Just come in."

"Demo," Karin protested. "I never know if you're busy or…"

"Baka!" Toushiro interrupted. "I'm never too busy for you." He lowered his eyes.

"You never knocked at home." The couple sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, Toushiro sat up.

"Karin, I'm such a fool!" he exclaimed. "I know what's wrong! You must be so bored! Here you are, an energetic women with nothing to do, not even watch Momo since Zaraki has taken over as babysitter!" Karin laughed.

"Follow me," he said. They walked through the streets of Seretai until they reached 4th squad's squad house. The guards bowed them in.

"Welcome, Hitsugaya soutaicho. Karin-sama." Toushiro nodded at them and entered. Finally he found the person he was searching for.

"Hitsugaya soutaicho. Karin-san. What brings you here?" Unohana asked in her kind voice.

"Unohana," Toushiro said. "I'd like you to train Karin. She was a doctor in the human world, and being half shinigami, she can also use kido. I think she would be an asset to you." Unohana smiled sweetly.

"Of course," she replied. Karin beamed at her husband, touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Arigato Anata," she said softly.

And so, Karin began her training in medical kido. She was bright and determined, and quickly mastered many advanced techniques. She also developed a close friendship with Isane fukutaicho, who acted as her sempai and tutor. Toushiro was right, she had been bored. But now, she was enjoying her life in Soul Society even more than her life in the human world. All was well.


	10. Chapter 10

The shinigami dashed through the streets. He was out of breath. Sweat dripped down his face. He clutched at a stitch in his side, ignoring the pain. He tripped, ripping his shihakusho and skinning his knee, but he stood up as quickly as he could and continued running. He ignored everyone he passed who tried to stop him and ask about his blood stained face. He thought of nothing but reaching his destination.

He ran into the squad house. Ignoring etiquette and formality, he barged into the office. Toushiro was deep in conversation with Soi Fon. They stared at the shinigami, startled.

"Kesuma!" Soi Fon shot at him. "How dare you…"

"The…Arrancar…that…killed…Yamamoto...soutaicho," he panted, clinging to the door post for support "is back. Rukongai. 50th district." And he collapsed unconscious in the doorway.

Toushiro took a split second to process the information, then turned to Soi Fon.

"Call 4th squad," he said seriously. "Tell them to treat him. And tell Unohana to follow me. I'm going after him."

"No!" she insisted. "You're not going alone, I'm coming with you, you can't fight…"

"Soi Fon!" Toushiro yelled. "That thing killed Yamamoto soutaicho. I'm the only one in Soul Society who even stands a chance. Do as I asked." Soi Fon stared at him for a moment.

"Bakata," she said, giving in.


	11. Chapter 11

Isane held out her hand as the hell butterfly landed on her finger. Her face turned white as she listened to what it had to say.

"Taicho!" she cried, whipping around to face Unohana.

"Ah," she replied calmly. "I've heard. Isane, fetch Karin-san. We're going to follow the soutaicho." Isane was startled.

"Karin-sama? Demo, she really shouldn't come with us, she shouldn't have to see that fight…"

"Isane," Unohana stopped her. She smiled gently but her eyes darkened. "Please do as I asked." Isane paused for a few moments.

"Hai," she nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Toushiro entered the clearing and laid eyes on the Arrancar. It was human sized, but hairy, with glowing red eyes and orange skin stretched taut over its pointed face (no, you do not know this one). He had more reiatsu than any hollow Toushiro had ever encountered. Dead shinigami littered the ground around him.

"Kesuma!" Toushiro said darkly. "So you're the one who killed Yamamoto soutaicho."

"Mah ne," said the Arrancar in a raspy voice. "I've been waiting for you, Hitsugaya Toushiro." Toushiro's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked spitefully. The Arrancar cackled.

"I've known. I've known for a long time. Ever since that Kurosaki taicho mentioned you, I've been searching for you. I want your power. If I eat one as young and strong as you, I can be invincible!" Toushiro was in shock. This was him! The hollow that had stolen Isshin's powers and forced him into retirement. Toushiro's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Kesuma! I'm going to kill you! Bankai!" The force of his release froze everything for a mile and knocked over several trees. The sky darkened and hail began to fall. Toushiro screamed and charged the Arrancar. But he was too fast. The Arrancar dodged the first attack, and the second, but on the third he whipped out his sword and slashed it across Toushiro's face, blinding him.

"Who's stronger now, shinigami?!" the Arrancar asked gleefully.

"Not yet!" Toushiro barked, as an ice dragon erupted from his sword. But he was blind and the Arrancar was faster. Toushiro reacted at the last second and parried an attack aimed at his heart. Instead, the sword sank deep into his shoulder and his arm fell useless at his side.

The battle raged furiously. Toushiro showed tremendous courage and continued to attack with everything he had, but the Arrancar was too strong. As he felt pain sear through his body, several faces appeared in Toushiro's mind. He thought of Isshin, his adored taicho who had been forced into retirement by this hollow. He thought of Yamamoto soutaicho, the glue that held Soul Society together, who had died at this hollow's hand. He thought of Karin, Shiromaru, and Momo. His beloved family who had followed him unselfishly all this way. He couldn't lose now. He had to win.

Toushiro mustered up all his remaining strength. He concentrated all his reiatsu into the tip of his sword.

"Ryusenka!" he screamed swinging his sword down and charging at the Arrancar. A blinding white light exploded in the grove. A rushing sound whisked through the trees, scattering leaves and branches everywhere. Thunder and lightning cracked through the sky. Finally, the light faded and the dust settled.

"Ke…su…ma," the Arrancar stammered before his body broke apart and scattered into thin air. But Toushiro didn't hear him. His body ripped open, bankai shattered, zanpakto sliced in two, he lay on the ground unconscious, oozing blood into the frozen grass.


	13. Chapter 13

Karin couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't want to. It couldn't be true.

"Anata!" she cried sprinting to her beloved's side.

"Matte, Karin-sama!" Isane tried to stop her. But her path was blocked by Unohana, who grabbed her arm gently.

"Leave her be, Isane."

"Demo! She shouldn't see him like this!" Isane said frantically. Unohana smiled.

"Just wait and watch Isane. You're about to see something incredible."

Karin reached Toushiro and knelt beside him. She gripped what remained of his hand tightly.

"Anata," she said painfully. Here he lay, the love of her life, the man she would follow, no, had followed to the ends of the earth. His mangled body was barely recognizable. She couldn't feel his reiatsu. She knew he was beyond repair. Karin didn't try to stop it. Her tears flowed freely and they dropped onto Toushiro's face, mixing with his blood.

Thoughts and memories of Toushiro filled Karin's head. Picking up her soccer ball. Dropping his zanpakto at Lupi's feet. Dragging her into a broom closet. Appearing on her doorstep. Holding the infant Shiromaru in his arms. Telling her about the offer to become soutaicho. And as the memories flowed through her head and an image of Toushiro in the peak of health implanted itself clearly in her mind, a miraculous thing occurred. A ball of brilliant blue light began to shine around their clasped hands. It grew and strengthened until it covered them completely. It glowed with an ethereal light and vibrated slightly, humming softly.

Toushiro's wounds began to close. His arm reappeared, fully formed and functional. Sight returned to eyes. Isane gasped, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Nan…da?" she stammered.

"Shin-kisuri," Unohana said gently.

"Shin-kisuri?" Isane asked thoroughly confused. "What on earth is that?"

"Shin-kisuri," Unohana explained in her patient voice. "Medicine of the heart. A very rare, very special kind of medical kido. I've seen it used just once before. It can only be used by one who is well versed in medical kido. And only on the person she loves most. But that's the easy part. They can't be just any lovers. Their love must have been proven. Through sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Isane asked.

"Hai, sacrifice. Each one must have sacrificed something infinitely precious for the other. The sacrifice must have been made with pure, unselfish intentions."

"Demo," Isane protested, still not fully understanding. "Hitsugaya soutaicho, Karin-sama, what did they…?"

"Do you still not see it Isane?" Unohana asked sweetly. "Hitsugaya soutaicho gave up everything, his position as taicho, his life in Soul Society, to move to the human world just to be with Karin-san and save her from an unwanted marriage. And Karin-san readily left her family and her life in the human world to follow him here so that he could become soutaicho. Don't you see? They unselfishly made life altering decisions and sacrifices for the benefit of the other." Isane understood and her admiration for Karin grew.

"True love. Sacrifice. You're a lucky woman, Karin-sama," she marveled.

Toushiro opened his eyes. He was lying in a pool of blood, but his wounds were healed. There was no pain. He could see. He looked up into Karin's tear stained face. He knew exactly what had happened. He was, after all, the soutaicho.

"Baka," he said smiling. "What are you crying for? I won."

"Urusai," said Karin, a smile growing through her tears. "Urusai, baka."

**Ok, finally done. Thank you everyone who read this far, please message me and tell me what you thought.**** It's my first ****fic****, so be nice.**


	14. Japanese terms

Ah-either an exclamation of surprise or an affirmation

Anata-a term of affection that women use to address their husbands

Ano-um

Arigato or arigato gozimashta-Thank you

Baka-idiot or fool

Bakata-I understand

Dagu-a light weight swear word, used to express annoyance

Daishobu-Are you ok?

Demo-But

Domo-nice to meet you, or thank you

Doshde-What's wrong

Dozo-here you go

Gomen or gomenasai-sorry

Hai-multiple meanings, can mean yes, I'm coming, or I understand

Haiyaku-hurry up

Hatsukoi-first love, a very special person in Japanese society

Honto-true

Iie-No

Ja ne-Good bye

Kesu-a swear word, meaning dammit

Kesuma-you bastard

Mah ne-I guess so

Matte-Wait

Name-chan –a cute addition to someone's name, usually reserved for children

Name-ji -uncle

Name-kun –usually used for younger boys, or someone a person knew as a child, it is also a sign of respect

Name-sama –a way of addressing someone you wish to humble yourself to

Name-san –a polite way of addressing someone, slightly more formal, it shows respect.

Nande or Nani-what

Naze-why

Obasan-grandmother

Ojosan-young lady

Okaro-mother

Oneesan or name-nee -older sister

Oniichan, niisan, oniisama, or name-nii -older brother

Otousan or oyaji-father

Segoi-that's incredible

Sempai-an older classmate or someone who has been doing something for longer

Sensei-teacher

Soda or Soka-Is that so?

Soda or Sodane-that's right

Sumimasen-sorry or excuse me

Urusai-Shut up

Yamerou-stop

Yokata-that's a relief


End file.
